


Blossoming Love | Natsu Dragneel

by Comorade



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comorade/pseuds/Comorade
Summary: What if the war was over, between Zeref and Fairy Tail? Finally after many attempts of trying to kill zeref without killing Natsu, they were successful. But, it wasn't how they hoped it would end, in return to destroy all evil, sacrifice would be the price. Erza immediately stood up, but a blond mage thought other wise. She felt unworthy, though she grew through the one year Fairy Tail disbanded, she felt unworthy. Lucy Heartfilia took the hit. Her glowing body is the last thing everyone saw. Natsu Dragneel, her mate, all he could remember was seeing her smile one last time.In a world where Yuki Haruka is suddenly transported from a coffee shop to a massive meadow, she finds herself cooped up in a world filled with mages. With no clue why she herself is in this situation, she is befriended by a pink- haired male and his mage filled guild. Yuki and the people she now called, "family," are suddenly thrown back into another adventure. This time, an new companion as their enemy. With only three months top of being together, Natsu Dragneel and Yuki Haruka fall at the others feet. You could say, this was a slow Blossoming Love.-------------------------------------Originally in Wattpad





	1. Curel

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. No. No impulse control.

It was only evident to everyone that Fairy Tail wasn't itself that day. Inside its walls everyone was silent. No one spoke, but what could they say? they were all to lost and heartbroken to have a clue. In the far corner of the guild Levy Mcgarden sat there; her eyes were dull like a lightbulb flickering on its last drops of energy. A man sat next to her, hair like the midnight sky. his facial piercings were as spiky as his hair, being that both were almost unnaturally sharp. They contrasted well with his large build and tanned flesh. He'd had never seen the blue-haired girl so sad; It broke his heart even knowing he couldn't do anything.  
In the girls hands was a book, It had no title, but at the bottom of the page was a name.  
Lucy Heartfilia, it read.  
Levy ran her hand down the book as tears trailed down her face. Softly, they pattered as they hit the pages. Everyone winced at the sound; what a cruel life. The man next to her frowned indeed, the whole predicament was unfair. He would do anything just to make her forget what had happened. Despite his desires, he didn't. He couldn't.  
All the man desired was to see her smile again, one last time, even for a mere moment. Just a flash, a second, a glimpse of her beautiful lips curling into a smile once more.  
With gritted teeth, he begrudgingly allowed a tear to roll down his face. Oh, how he also wished she was still here, alive and well, happy and smiling. Though, it would nevermore be the way he craved for it to be, for the world was cruel. What a cruel, merciless world they lived in.


	2. Her

It was just a regular day, a typical act of an ordinary morning. But this time it felt abnormal, not the usual daily wake up call.   
But just, weird.   
She felt different; like something unnatural was going to happen today. But even so, she ignored that feeling in her stomach. Thinking that if she thought to much about it, her brain would fry.

~

The streets were rowdy. Like always, they were loud, restless, and busy. Despite that, she didn't seem to mind; after all, the sound never bothered her anyway. Her black hair, which was pulled into a ponytail, swayed as she walked.

Even though the girl was short for her age, it was evident to every passerby that she could kick ass.   
She wore a black sweater over a matching toned shirt, had paired with blue jeans and red converse.

No matter how confident she seemed, that feeling still stayed in her stomach. The girl itches to find out why she was feeling so uneasy. Again, she pushed away her curiosity. Little did she know, that the feeling in he stomach wasn't just a hunch.

~

The rain poured on the rooftops and pavement, sent chills though the girl's spine. Everyone unfortunate enough to be on the streets rushed to find shelter or to hail a taxi.   
The girl sat inside a coffee shop and watched the frantic rush from the glass. Her expression blank; she couldn't have cared less about the weather. There was only one think in mind.   
"I'm Hungry" she announced to no one in particular.

A low growl escaped her stomach. The ravenette sighed she patted her belly. As she scanned the building, she spotted something she'd like.   
Strawberry cake.   
She couldn't help but drool. Her eyes sparkled as if she hadn't eaten in weeks.   
"Wah!~ it looks so good!~" she thought.   
Her eyes traced the building; she seemed to have been the only one there, excepting the cashier as the register. As quickly as she could manage, she hustled over to buy it.

The cashier raised an eyebrow at the women's excitement, but he handed over the cake nonetheless. The girl quickly gave up a twenty without bothering to take change before she hurried back to her seat.

'Flutter', something echoed out of know where.

Once the girl looked around, she realized the man from the register had disappeared.   
When she took in the panorama of the building, she recognized that no one else was there. She was alone.   
The paper still lay in the table, the girl picked it up, read through it, and flipped it over. The back was empty; she noted as she turned it over once more.

"Say goodbye O'er say hello; another one awaits you, somewhere afar."

An unrecognizable expression clouded her featured before she shrugged it and placed it in the table.   
The girl gripped her fork starting eating her cake again, sabores it's taste.

Seconds passed, however, and she begin to feel drowsy. The black-sheathed girl stared at her hands; everything seemed to become hyper realistic she laid her head down on the table. As her eyes fluttered shut, she let slumber take over.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me.


End file.
